


С горы под гору и обратно

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Джонатан часто сравнивал их отношения с походом. В горы, например. Сначала недолгий путь на первое плоскогорье — их первая встреча и хрупкое доверие, появившееся после совместно проведённого отдыха. Потом вдруг пропасть — граф долго не мог принять любовь своей дочери и человека, и Джонатан в какой-то мере его понимал. И вот, после стольких бед — долгожданное восхождение на вершину.
Kudos: 1





	С горы под гору и обратно

Отношения Дракулы и Джонатана представляли собой нечто неоднородное, похожее на волнообразные восхождения и ниспадания морских волн. Сначала они не очень-то ладили: граф всё ещё не любил людей, Джонатан его боялся, хоть и не подавал знака. Они настороженно относились друг к другу, словно сова и нетопырь, вынужденные жить на одной территории и бывшие не в состоянии отвоевать её полностью.  
К слову сказать, первым сдался всё-таки Джонатан. Он, как существо мирное и дружелюбное, любящее веселье, но не терпевшее уныния, превнёс в жизнь нелюдимого вампира радость и свет. Не сразу, конечно, но Дракула привык к нему, потянулся всей своей исстрадавшейся душой.  
Начальная недоверчивость быстро сменилась крепкой мужской дружбой, и вот уже зять и тесть были неразлучны. Они понимали друг друга с полуслова, всегда поддерживали в трудностях, и постепенно граф стал осознавать, чего мог лишиться тогда, когда решал, лететь ли за самолётом или не стоит.  
Драк и Джонни были дружны так, как вообще могут быть дружны два совершенно разных существа.  
Джонатан часто сравнивал их отношения с походом. В горы, например. Сначала недолгий путь на первое плоскогорье — их первая встреча и хрупкое доверие, появившееся после совместно проведённого отдыха. Потом вдруг пропасть — граф долго не мог принять любовь своей дочери и человека, и Джонатан в какой-то мере его понимал. И вот, после стольких бед — долгожданное восхождение на вершину.  
Вершину сильной дружбы, которую не разорвут уже никакие ущелья.  
Теперь она вечна и непоколебима, как самый крепкий в мире алмаз.


End file.
